


A King’s Coming

by glenien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Me trying to fix everything with the power of love, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Step-Sibling Incest, kissing in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: Loki wakes up stranded in a strange land. (Post-Mid-Infinity War fix-it AU)





	A King’s Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I have to apologize, I am very late to Thorki game as it was an awakening of a beautiful ship for me and I know that many still wait for Johnlock. I had to get this out of my system. Not a native speaker, my apologies for mistakes. Another!

 

_'What kind of a dream is it,' said Óðinn,'- in which just before daybreak, I thought I cleared Valhǫll for coming of slain men? I waked the Einherjar, bade valkyries rise up, to strew the bench, and scour the beakers, wine to carry, as for a king's coming. Here to me I expect heroes' coming from the world, certain great ones, so glad is my heart.'  
_

**_Eiríksmál_** _, c.954_ [[x](http://vikingraiders.yolasite.com/resources/Eiriksmal.pdf)]

 

***

 

For an infinite stretch of time, he was terribly, _horrifically_ suspended in a freefall, for what seemed like an eternity.

Then as sudden as it started; it ended.

The first thing he felt was… the cold. Like Mother’s gentle, healing touch, it soothed his skin and caressed wisps of his hair, heeding of his bruised throat and tear-soaked cheeks. He whimpered out a jolting gasp and was aware of several things at once: He was no longer falling. He had not shifted out from his Asgardian form. His crushed vertebra was no longer _broken_ , in fact, with a jittery investigation, he discovered that he felt no pain underneath his fingers, absolutely anywhere. 

And finally, that he stood shrouded in a blanket of clear, twinkling stars. Underneath his leathered feet, cold, wispy snow mutely stretched out to the land as far as the eye can see. Regardless of all his travels, neither these constellations, nor this odd land were familiar to him, but they whispered a welcoming breath through his seiðr.

He also immediately noticed the striking entranceway; standing froze and in awe, he gazed upon the magnificent building, the majestic Hall rising from the hard frost, glittering with what could only be compared to Bifröst’s glorious shimmer.

Scattering behind his back, his cloak tangled up to his legs as he started walking towards it. The more the walked, the brighter the shimmer had become, until there was nothing but spectrum of light dancing in front of him, only to be obscured by another, smaller figure who stood facing the gates, halfway up the stairs leading to it.

A figure so familiar to him that his heart ached with it; he would recognize those shorn locks and stone cut shoulders no matter where he traveled within or out of the cosmos.

He drew a shuddering hiss and swiftly made his way through the crunching snow. “ _Thor_ ,” he called loudly, already feeling oddly out of breath.

His golden brother quickly turned around, half of his face illuminated by the warm firelight leaking out of the Hall’s gates, the other half instantaneously lit by an utterly joyous smile. “Brother!” Thor cried and almost tumbled down the stairs.

Loki only had but a moment to collect his wits before he was enveloped in an overwhelming, all-consuming hug. Immediately, his body let go of its unconscious rigidness and with a resigned sigh, his eyes fluttered close, relief oozing out of his bones. He did not realize that he was utterly petrified, until he buried his nose to his brother’s warm, oaky scent and have drawn a greedy breath. It welcomed him like home. _He_ had welcomed him like home; his stupid, _fool_ of a brother.

“Are you well?” asked Thor, his hands fluttering anxiously around his face, slowing down to a hesitant, horrified caress when his thumb touched Loki’s neck.

He swallowed against the curious, unwelcomed knot in his throat and lifted his head to look Thor in the one remaining eye. “I am.” _Now_ , he did not add, “Where in Hel are we?” he demanded, blinking against the shine of the not-Bifröst.

“You do not recognize this place, brother?” Thor asked, smiling slightly in way of condescending older brothers have all across the universe. But this time, instead of irritating him, it filled Loki’s heart with an unaccustomed warmth.

He blinked slowly, letting the corners of his mouth slowly relax. “I’m afraid not. Do you?”

Thor’s utter mirth was contagious. “Indeed I do,” he grinned with that manic grin of his, which put them both in so much trouble in their youth, “for I stood on the brink of these Halls many times. But I am glad not to be alone this time,” And once again, Loki’s cheek was held preciously in that warm palm, “that you are the one with me, Loki.”

The God of Mischief frowned, confusion obscuring the light feel within his heart, slowly leaving its place to a suspicious chill. “What do you mean by that?” he demanded.

“These are the halls of Valhalla,” Thor boomed a cheerful laugh. “Come, I think this time the Fates will let us in.”

Bewildered, Loki let himself pulled towards the warm light. As the gate drew closer, he was startled to hear a familiar melody, the call of his people. Thor was _right_ , this place was so _achingly_ familiar he wondered how he didn’t recognize it before. The firelight licked warmth to his cheeks, curving his lips to a smile as the boisterous cheers mingled with the mouthwatering smells of all kinds of roasting food and vapors of ale and wine. He could hear the music, the laughter and _Mother_.

The elation left him as swift as it came. He grasped onto Thor’s forearm and dug his fingers to his skin. “Thor,” he gasped, suddenly, _utterly_ _terrified_.

Thor stopped and looked at him. His foot stood halfway up to the stairs, much like before Loki showed up. “What is the matter?” he asked, his face filled with gentle confusion. “Don’t be afraid, Loki. I promise you, Valhalla welcomes both of us. I can hear her call.”

This time, Loki grasped his brother’s arm with both hands, fearful beyond measure now. “No, Thor- we _can’t_. We absolutely _can’t_.”

Thor frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you remember?” Loki stuttered, his silver tongue tangled to knots for the first time, his voice rising higher with panic. “The ship. Thanos! Our plan backfired. He- he came for us! Took the Tesseract- the _Space Stone_. Our lives are in danger. _Asgard_ is in danger. _Hel_ , the entire universe in danger!” screamed Loki, shaking his insistently unmovable brother, “Thor, we need to go back, now! Don’t you see? This- this- you will be dead if you go in there!”

Thor looked astonished. His gaze seemed to search deeply within Loki, uncertainty showing up in his every nerve. He had stopped pulling Loki, and reassuringly squeezed his now-death grasp within his hand. Hesitantly, he glanced one more time towards the towering, ajar gate where the golden light and sounds were escaping.

“ _Brother_ ,” Loki whispered, “Come. Come _away_ , now.”

Thor swallowed and nodded. Slowly, very slowly, he took down a step towards Loki. “Are you sure of this?” he murmured, somber, lost.

“Yes,” gasped Loki, the relief rose in him was so strong it left him trembling in shudders. “Yes, yes beloved, we must, we _must_ get away of here.”

“Alright,” breathed Thor, resigned, the air suspended in cold weather and he took all the steps down to stand next to Loki. Afraid to lift his gaze off him even for one moment, Loki walked backwards, firmly guiding him away.

Far away from where the dead and the brave lived forever.

 

***

 

“Where are we going?” Thor asked.

“I don’t know,” swallowed Loki, still shivering from leftover nerves. “But we must be somehow in between Yggdrasil’s branches. We shall find a path and make our way out of here.”

“Alright,” nodded Thor graciously, “Alright. Lead the way.”

They walked for what seemed like circles of a moon. Slowly, the treacherous lights of the Hall dimmed as they walked towards the cold night. Seemingly content now, Thor hummed. “I can no longer hear the Hall’s call.”

“Me neither,” murmured Loki and did _not_ let go of Thor’s calloused hand. He would not be fooled by the mere chance of escape.

“Are you feeling thirsty?” Thor asked.

“No,” he replied, distracted with a slightly different sight spotting the unchanging landscape, then frowned and turned to Thor, concerned, “Are you?”

“No,” Thor sighed, “We really must be between realms, then. I can’t remember when was the last time I took a drink.”

That barely calmed Loki’s nerves. “I am glad that you finally learned to refer to my intelligence on superior forces, then,” he said but even he could tell that his tone was pitifully weak, the fear still cloaking his words.

Thor snorted but then his smile grew bigger. His thumb gently caressed Loki’s battle bruised knuckles. “You called me _beloved_ ,” he said.

Loki tensed.

“I can’t even remember when you last called me that,” Thor continued, overly fond, “Was it before my first Bilgesnipe?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” hissed Loki, “That one would have been your _last_ Bilgesnipe as well, if I wasn’t there to beg you out of the fight, and you know it.”

“I do,” smiled Thor, the overhead stars dancing in his one remaining eye, “You always come for me, I know it well, Loki.”

Loki turned his gaze away, not truly liking this disconcertingly rising feeling of unbalance towards his brother. “There is an overhang rock, there, next to that withering tree. Let us sit down a bit, so that I can gather my wits.”

Thor nodded his approval and they made their way in the small cove, a rare change of landscape since they started walking. Feeling justifiably cautious, Loki summoned a palmful of blazing fire. He and Thor, together, explored the cave a bit further, thankfully to find it isolated.

Loki gently placed the fire down between them and unceremoniously sat down, taking his aching head between his palms. He felt Thor tumble down next to him as well, with somewhat less grace. A hesitant minute later, a warm, comfortable arm circled his shoulder and Loki did not even pretend a single twitch of resistance. He uncoiled like a pulled thread and buried his face to his brother’s neck, letting himself hid behind his cascade of a hair. Thor said nothing of this unusual behavior and just pulled him tighter to his chest. Gently, he combed back Loki’s hair behind his ear and traced the lines of his face.

 “Do you think we are dead?” said Thor, somewhat subdued.

That was a question Loki dreaded to find the answer of. “No,” he croaked, _not you_ , he did not add. “Not yet, anyway. But the longer we stay here, the harder it would be to find our way back, I’m afraid.” Hesitant, he inspected Thor’s troubled face. “Did you,” he swallowed hard, “did you leave, after?...”

 If it was possible, Thor’s expression became even more dimmer. “No,” he said quietly, “Thanos left. I- I _stayed_.”

Loki felt the burn in his eyes come back with a vengeance. “He did destroy the whole ship?”

Thor nodded, eyes cast down to the gentle quiver of the flames. He licked his lower lip. “You were right to send the children away with the Valkyrie.”

Loki felt the shame blaze through him like a hot knife. He shook off his brother’s arm and draw his knees together to his chest. “As usual, you are too quick to forgive me and forget the truth, brother. If I didn’t take on the Tesseract in the first place, there would be no need for any of that. But then, there was never a chance of that, was there?” he added bitterly.

“Loki,” Loki turned his face away but could not resist Thor’s insistent pull back towards his embrace, “Brother, please. Let us not argue our past mistakes. If we were to die in here, I’d rather-” Thor swallowed heavily and made an effort to look him in the eye. “I’d rather sit as closest to you and hold you in my arms, ‘til my final moments.”

Loki locked his gaze to his. “We can do both,” he offered, a quick grin twitching at the corner of his lip.

Thor’s remaining eye teased with the same light of an unshed tear and unceremoniously, he pulled Loki back to his chest. Loki clutched on Thor’s back almost violently. A moan escaped from his tightening chest and he felt, more than hear, Thor’s answering whimper. He tightened his grip even harder, hardly wrinkling Thor’s leather armor but felt his big brother unveiling in his arms, both shedding mournful tears.

Thor was the first to pull back. “Look at us, howling like a couple of wee babes,” he sniffled, still tearing but now smiling as he roughly wiped Loki’s face. Loki shoved his hands back to do it himself, sniffling and turned back to see Thor carefully wipe under with leather covered eye. “Here, let me,” he said and as careful as handling a piece of Urðarbrunnr glass. He uncovered Thor’s shredded eye and gently, traced the half-healed scar.

He’d found that he was unwilling to let go, a rare peace settling between them.        

“It would be a shame,” rumbled Thor with a deep voice, his eyes closed with blind trust, his voice distant in his thoughts. “If I was to die before ever to tell you…”

Loki pulled his hand back. “Tell me what?”

Thor looked at him.

Loki felt his heart picking up a pace. “Tell me, what?” he repeated.

 _It couldn’t be._ But Thor had the same face, same expression, the same _look_ that Loki saw before, many, many, _many_ times, for _centuries_. The one he never, ever let himself interpret what it could have been mean. Back when they were teens. Before Thor even picked up a sword, and Loki muttered his first spell. Before Sif’s accident with her hair. Before Fandral and the tavern, and beyond that, before the coronation.

No. Even. Even after that.

_You come home._

Loki closed his eyes as he felt the familiar touch, the gentle weight of a thumb, caressing his cheek and his ear. He waited for Thor to talk, but only to find him silent. When finally, he opened his eyes, he saw that clear sky eye waiting for him.

“That how much I hold you dear to my heart,” said Thor, very soft.

He had no choice. Even with his mastery of lies, he could not, _would_ _not_ be able to disguise how fast his pulse beat under Thor’s palm. “You already told me that, many times,” he croaked, swallowing.

“No,” Thor murmured, hesitant, his one eye gazing upon him in wonder, “No, no, brother, not this way, never this way…”

Loki suddenly remembered the vicious battle with that Bilgesnipe. How young and full of despair back then, he was. How much he had feared he’d lost Thor forever. _Beloved_ , he had begged, his hands stained with blood, _beloved, come back._

“Which way?” he gritted out of his teeth, unable to bear the tension any longer, “Thor. Which way?”

His voice cracked as he felt Thor tracing his words back to his lower lip. He could have sworn he was holding himself rigid as a mountain, but always were the traitors, his hands, which shook uncontrollably. “If you would not answer me, I swear to Norns-”

Thor kissed him.

He tasted like thunder. Like a growing storm gathering upon Asgardian mountains, like the cool winter frost of Jötunheimr, like a tingle at the back of his tongue.

He tasted like home.

Loki first heard Thor’s concerned voice before realizing that the whimper came from him. “Loki…”

Feeling violent with murderous intent, he refused to open his eyes. “Surely this must be a jest. Another new trick of yours. We are brothers. _Adopted_ , for sure- but even _I_ could have never-”

“Loki,” pleaded Thor and Loki’s harsh laugh died down. His last resistance bled out of him. He sagged between Thor’s hands.

He finally yielded and opened his eyes.

At that instant, Valhalla could have shrieked her heart out. She could have shrieked _her heart out_ for even Berserkers to wake and burst into her halls and she _would_ not, _could_ not even come close to holding a candle to the most magnificent sight Loki has ever seen. His brother, _smiling_ at him with _the heat of thousand neutron stars_.

“Since the beginning,” Thor sighed, leaning his brow to his, “I always- I always wanted you. To be mine.”

“I _was_ ,” Loki croaked, tears once again flowing down his cheeks, “I was. Yours. Since the beginning.”

“Loki…oh, Loki,” whispered Thor, “Love. My beloved. My heart.”

“Shut up,” hissed Loki, now crying harder, “shut up, you _have_ to leave. Don’t be so cruel.”

“I am not- I swear on my life, I am not,” boosted Thor, his look intense, “Come back with me. You managed it two times before.”

Loki laughed, wiping away his tears. “I was just lucky,” he said, bitter, looking at his brother, his love, his… king. “The Midgard needs you. Your people need you.”

“I need you,” said Thor fervently. “I would _never_ leave you. Come, we must try. Which way? You’ve been eyeing that tree since we came upon this cave.”

“Yes,” said Loki quietly, finally letting his seiðr wander to the red-gold shimmer at the corner of his eye. “That’s Glasir there, I believe.”

“The golden tree?” asked Thor dubious, unable to see.

Loki sniffled, and nodded, breaking away from Thor’s embrace to lay a palm to the tree. It was yet a small sapling, but its beauty rivaled many. Dusk colored leaves leaned out of thin branches to twinkling stars. It showed him a bloody war, a ragtag rescue ship and an axe forged at the heart of Nidavellir.

He watched his own neck getting broken at the hands of the mad Titan and his own brother unable to tear away from his unmoving body. He watched the Statesman explode and with it, his last hope vanish.

“Brother,” he said, “Give me your hand.”

“What are you doing?” said Thor, suspicious, but already laying out his hand, always trustful.

Always.

Quick as a hissing snake, he cut through Thor’s palm and smashed it to the tree.

“NO!” screamed Thor, already feeling the familiar tug of a cosmic gateway. The gate opened up behind his palm and before Loki could do something, _anything_ , he latched on to Loki with wild eyes.

“No!” shrieked Loki and with horror, felt himself pulled in.

In a blink of an eye, they were in space.

They were in _fucking_ space.

Loki could have screamed if he actually had air and an _unbroken neck_.

Thor grasped his face and moved his mouth, “Don’t panic,” he said, silent, frozen particles evaporating off his beard. He smiled reassuringly.

Loki definitely _did_ panic.

There was no way he was able to heal himself or hurl them away to safety, or- or-

Then astonishingly a golden light appeared between Thor’s palms. A warmth enveloped him and he was instantly _made whole_.

He watched his own fingers turn a bluish hue as he put them to Thor’s heavily bruised and bloodied face. He saw intricate swirls and runes appearing through his skin. The freezing cold of the cosmos welcomed him as Mother’s embrace.

Hesitantly, he traced Thor’s slowly cracking lips. “How?” he mouthed.

Thor shrugged a bit self-consciously, smiling. He looked utterly fascinated.

Loki let him, let him look and touch and caress. He blinked when he felt lukewarm lips over his cheek, his eyelid, between his horns. With every offered kiss, he felt something inside him heal as well.

Both of them weightlessly floating, Thor looked down to his palm and concentrated, again a small gold light appeared and he put his palm over Loki’s temple.

With a flash, Loki saw him waiting at the stairs of Valhalla and a giant hart approaching to him. From its magnificent, branch-like horns, he saw the hart offering him a golden apple and Thor eating it.

The vision sizzled out and Loki blinked again to see Thor’s sheepish face. His hand no longer glowed.

Loki smacked him on the head.

Thor grinned and kissed him back.

Loki sighed and pulled him closer in his arms. “What, now?” he mouthed, emphasizing with his eyebrows.

Thor shrugged again, just content to hug him. Loki closed his eyes firmly and thought. They were both Gods but it did not mean they could float in space forever. It would make everything harder after a while. Especially sex. Which Loki was _very_ much looking forward to, after years of unending contests and jealous rage.

He could send a distress signal- he could call his allies- he could-

_BLAM!_

He let out a silent moan as they twonked down a ship, feeling Thor’s groan of pain vibrate from his chest. He blinked rapidly and saw the voyagers of the ship scream in panic.

Well.

As he watched the gray rabbit, a chubby Midgardian man and a female Zehoberei burst into action, he thought he could have aimed for better, but that would be sufficient for now.

He had the God of the Thunder, after all.

 

***

 

The rabbit had a name, apparently.

“So what in the hell you two knuckleheads doing out there, in space, then?” demanded Rocket, looking extremely put upon.

Thor was fussing, they both could tell he was _fussing_ , Hel, even the smirking idiot Midgardian could tell he was fussing but Loki found himself unable to put a stop to it. For once, it felt _nice_ , to be covered in blanket and being offered spoonfuls of soup, going as far as blowing on them gently so that he did not burn his newly healed throat. He looked at Thor and ate a bit more, offering a small, private smile, he was feeling grateful after all, after they discovered that he could only croak, for now.

“It will heal,” Thor assured him, his eye worried but his voice firm, “You just rest. Leave them to me.”

He was also, as they discovered, unable to change back from his Jötunn form, which earned them some odd looks when Thor turned to their rescuers and bloomed a grin. “Friends! My brother and I thank you for the much-needed rescue and now have to announce that sadly we need to take over your ship with great urgency!”

The rabbit, the Midgardian, the red-headed Zehoberei and the other build-like-a-rock alien exchanged a look.

The Groot continued playing his game.

“Knock him out,” ordered urgently the Midgardian and the alien man launched the bug girl towards Thor with a battle scream and the moment she touched his brow, Thor fell down like a log.

Loki found himself on his feet, standing over his brother with a blazing green fire with no idea how or from where he summoned it.

The empath shrieked in horror and escaped back.

The Midgardian screamed, “Woah- woah! Dude! We are in space!”

“No fires in the ship!” shrieked the Rabbit.

Loki breathed hard, wobbling on his feet and shaking, with anger, with fatigue, with fear.

“Look, he is alive okay,” said the chubby Midgardian reasonably, “your brother- right? He is just sleeping- I mean- he said he would take over the ship!”

“Yeah!” agreed the crew.

“We panicked!”

“He is totally fine!”

“The pirate angel is too beautiful to be harmed!” declared the rock alien loudly and instantly Loki took a liking to him.

Never once blinking away, Loki knelt down and touched Thor’s chest with his other hand and his brother woke with a gasp.

“What in Hel was that!” he breathed hard, looking at Loki and at their hosts, extremely confused.

The Zehoberei woman let out an exasperated huff. “Look. We are sorry. I think we’ve got off on wrong foot here.”

“Hey!” protested the Midgardian man. “They are the ones who should apologize!”

“ _Quill.do.not.antagonize.the.fire.blazing.blue.alien_ ,” gritted the Rabbit under his teeth.

“He is not a blue alien!” Thor shrieked with an extremely offended air, then looked at Loki. Loki lifted an eyebrow. Thor turned back. “Alright, he is a Frost Giant but he is also a Prince of Asgard and his name is Loki. And I am Thor, son of Odin.”

The rock alien boosted out a loud laugh. “This kindling is a Giant? Ha-ha-ha!”

Zehoberei woman smacked her face. The only thing that saved the rock man from getting severely disfigured was Thor’s quick reflexes. “Loki- he didn’t mean it- _please_ \- put the knife down.”

“Loki, Thor, sons of Asgard and Odin, you said? Very nice to meet you,” interrupted the rabbit. “As we learned, my name is Rocket and this fella here is Quill-”

“Also the captain!” exclaimed Quill, huffing.

“Also a _douchebag_. This is Gamora, Drax and Mantis,” Rocket pointed at the Zehoberei woman, the rock alien and the empath.

“I am _Groot_.” A voice chipped in from behind.

“Very nice to meet you too, Tree,” said Thor politely while holding Loki back.

Rocket blinked. “You speak Groot?”

“It was an elective,” replied Thor absentmindedly.

“Now that we are all acquaintances AND that we _saved_ your lives, would you mind explaining to us what the hell the two of you were doing floating in space?!” demanded Quill.

Thor looked at him. Loki lowered his knife. Slowly, he sat down.

“Did you hear of Thanos?” asked Thor.

 

***

 

“No,” Loki croaked, angrily shaking his head, “No. Thor. _No_.”

“Loki, please-” Thor grabbed his arms. “Our people. They need your help. They are _defenseless_. Please, brother.”

“He’ll _kill_ you,” croaked Loki, despair rising in his voice with a squeak.

Thor let his backpack fall to the ship’s dirty floor and took Loki’s face between his palms. “I will come for you. I swear. I _will_.”

“ _Wow_ ,” exclaimed Drax, eating a chip, as they kissed with an abandon.

Quill frowned confusedly. “Didn’t he say- they were _brothers_?”

“Asgardians, man,” shook Rocket his head. “Bunch of nutters.”

“I am _Groot_.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re coming? Put that thing down, it will rot your brain.”

 

***

 

Thor buried the Stormbreaker deeper into Thanos’ chest.

The mad Titan groaned with pain, whimpering out a breath. “You… you… should have- gone for the he- AAAAH!” he screamed as the Gauntlet fell to the ground.

A blast of purple pink blood burst through what is left from his arm and there stood Loki, gleaming with blood covered twin swords, grinning maniacally. He stabbed one to Thanos’s neck, causing him to shriek in pain and gurgle, with the other, he stabbed through the meat which was still inside the Gauntlet.

Flippantly, he shook it off and tossed it to his brother. “He always does,” grinned Loki.

As the morons, a robot woman, Earth wizard, spider child and Man of Iron appeared behind him, followed by a bunch of confused aliens and happy shrieks of the Misgardians alike, Thor grinned and tossed the glove to Captain and swooped down to snog the Hel out of his brother.

“Uh, this is awkward,” Tony made a face.

Clenching at the Gauntlet, Cap looked at them in confused awe and horror.

“I think the incestuous Gods have it under control,” Doctor said as he quickly retrieved the time stone from Vision who was hugging the hysterically crying Wanda.

The fierce robot woman stabbed the Starlord who moaned and pitifully fell down to his knees as she collected his blood to successfully resurrect her sister. The Guardians reunited with a joyous scream.

“Yeah- yeah, we should leave. Uh- help other people,” said Steve, unable to tear his eyes away from the said Gods.

“I think Midgard can take over from here now,” Loki whispered to Thor’s ear.

Thor grinned and kissed him again. “I agree. Take us home, brother.”

He raised the Stormbreaker and beamed them out.

 

 


End file.
